Question: $\dfrac{3}{8} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{3}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{8}$